Queen of Kildenree
The Queen of Kildenree is the Aunt's sister, Anidori's mother, and King Tusken's wife. BiographyCategory:People As children, her parents would always believe her over her sister due to her skill with people-speaking. She and her husband, relatives of the childless king of Kildenree, were placed in power after Kildenree's civil war. The Goose Girl The Queen gives birth to a little girl whose eyes remain closed for three days straight. The palace physicians try everything they know to get the little princess to wake up, but only when the queen's estranged sister enters the palace and tells stories to her young niece does the girl open her eyes. The queen reluctantly allows her sister to become her daughter's nurse-mary, but the people of Kildenree soon grow suspicious that the nurse-mary has strange powers, making the queen very careful to never call her "sister". A few years later, the Queen gives birth to a son whom she and her husband name Calib-Loncris. Sometime soon after his birth, another daughter named Napralina-Victery is born, shortly followed by Susena-Ofelienna. Meanwhile, when Ani is around seven years old, the Queen's homesick sister leaves to go back to her residence in the forest. The Queen hires a new nurse-mary for her eldest child, but the woman soon reports in horror that the young princess claims she can speak to swans. Knowing that Kildenree is uneasy with wildness and anything uncommon, the Queen disapproves of such abilities and orders that her young daughter be kept away from any birds. This is not enough to dissuade Ani, however, and before long the nurse-mary once again reports that she has overheard Ani try to communicate with her pet puppy, Lindy. Unsurprisingly, the Queen takes a dim view of this and swiftly sends Lindy to the kennels, having decided that her daughter should no longer keep pets. Little Ani attempts to demand her pet back, but the queen very literally slaps her request down hard. Almost as an afterthought, the aloof queen informs her daughter that her aunt died in the winter before sweeping out of the room. Shortly after this incident, the morning after a royal ball, the young crown princess is found asleep on the shores of the swan pond by Talone, Watcher of the East Gate. Ani, having slept the entire night outside in the cold and damp, contracts a severe fever for three weeks and nearly dies. Ever since, Ani is referred to as delicate and regarded with suspicion, believed by the people to have not only been almost lost to death, but to wildness. This is not a good reputation for a future ruler, and her mother is decidedly not impressed. Four years later, Prime Minister Odaccar of Bayern visits the King and Queen of Kildenree with issues concerning land. Historically, Bayern has garnered its wealth by launching successful wars, but when the current king lost his own father and brothers to war, he decided to reign more peacefully. But to maintain that kind of income, his country has had to mine the Bavara Mountains, bringing Bayern ever closer to Kildenree's borders. Both Odaccar and the Queen have a distaste for war, so they ensure peace between their nations by arranging a marriage between Princess Anidori and Geric, the Crown Prince of Bayern, once Ani turns sixteen. Although the Queen knows that her second daughter, Napralina, would have been the ideal candidate for such a match, she chooses Anidori instead because she believes that the people of Kildenree would never fully accept her as a ruler, due to the girl's poor reputation. However, she tells her husband that Napralina is the Bayern prince's betrothed, knowing that he would have opposed the match between Geric and Anidori because he feels like he needs to protect his eldest daughter. Just a few years after Rianno-Hancery's birth, the king is fatally injured in a horse riding accident. The queen doesn't cry, but she doesn't sleep either, remaining at his side for three days and nights before he succumbs to his injuries. During his funeral, the Queen remains elegant and regal in her sorrow. She addresses the people and speaks of her husband's diplomatic and military successes, concluding her speech by announcing that Anidori's birthright as the eldest child, to be the heir of the throne, is instead being transferred to her "noble and capable son", Calib-Loncris. Although she and Calib discussed this decision, neither of them found the courage or found it necessary to inform Ani of the decision. After the traditional six-week mourning period, Anidori confronts her mother about the announcement. The Queen reminds her daughter about Prime Minister Odaccar's visit and reveals to her that they arranged her marriage to Bayern's prince. The queen regrets that she must send her eldest daughter away to be married to a foreign prince, but the safety of the kingdom is more important and so there is no choice. Anidori attempts to protest, but she is no match against the power of her mother's voice. On the day of Ani's departure, the Queen speaks to those in attendance of her love for her honored daughter, and gifts said daughter with a gold cup, a golden circlet inlaid with three rubies, and a handkerchief that had been made by her own grandmother. The queen pricks her finger and squeezes three drops of blood onto the handkerchief, symbolizing that she will protect her daughter because they are of the same blood. After this show of affection, Anidori mounts her horse, Falada, and leads her escort out of the palace gates. The queen continues to rule Kildenree with great skill, largely keeping it out of the affairs of other countries. Abilities *People-speaking. The queen can: **Give extra power to words, making them extremely persuasive. **Read a person's body language extraordinarily well, helping her to detect when a person is lying or telling the truth. **Instinctively know which words will bend a person to her will just by studying their facial expressions and body movements. Trivia * The Queen of Kildenree is never given a name, possibly to symbolize that the only name she's ever cared about is the title of queen. * Presumably, the fact that the Queen is the ruler of a country -and therefor can justifiably command others- is sufficient to "balance" her gift of people-speaking. Although she keeps herself isolated and may not be happy, her gift is at least balanced to the point that it will not kill her. Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:People Category:People-speakers Category:Kildenrean Category:Goose Girl Characters